


Bird's Nest

by jinsonn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu's in this too but for like two seconds, idolverse, so I won't tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsonn/pseuds/jinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Minghao is so precious, and kind, and perfect. He could have anyone, literally anyone, and Soonyoung doesn’t know if he’ll ever understand why it’s him Minghao flew to.</i> idolverse. just complete and utter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> part of a [30 day drabble challenge](http://haosoon.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:dc) I set myself on tumblr. all the drabbles are separate though so I'll be posting them individually here.

Minghao is a bird, Soonyoung decides as he watches the boy practice.

He’s standing quietly in the doorway of the practice room, leaning against the frame. Minghao hasn’t noticed him yet, and Soonyoung watches him go through a b-boy routine, light on his feet, moves fast and precise. He spins himself around on the floor in a way that makes it look easy, and then he’s up, flipping himself from one side of the room to the other, jumping so high Soonyoung wonders if he might just take off and start flying.

A bird, free and soaring. And beautiful. The most beautiful bird Soonyoung has ever seen.

_His bird._

But somewhere, in a corner of Soonyoung’s mind that’s much louder than he’d like it to be, that seems like a very loose claim. They’ve shared hand holding and stolen kisses and whispered promises, but Minghao’s not the kind of bird that can be caged, he’s his own person before he is Soonyoung’s, and he can’t help worrying that maybe, one day, his bird will fly away.

He knows it’s dumb, Minghao’s proven his devotion to the performance leader time and time again, but Soonyoung’s worries are lodged in secret insecurities. It’s not that he’s lacking confidence, he has bucket loads, always overflowing, especially when he dances, but Minghao is so precious, and kind, and perfect. He could have anyone, literally anyone, and Soonyoung doesn’t know if he’ll ever understand why it’s him Minghao flew to.

The song ends, Soonyoung shifts in the doorway, and that’s when Minghao notices him, catching Soonyoung’s reflection right at the edge of the mirror. He turns, meeting Soonyoung’s gaze with a wide smile, and Soonyoung’s heart melts. Just like that, Soonyoung’s worries become secondary thoughts, pushed aside by Minghao’s infectious smile. He knows they’ll come back, his insecurities never really go away, but for now Soonyoung can’t help the way his lips curve upwards in a smile of his own.

Minghao crosses the room towards him with light, hurried steps, and Soonyoung shuffles inside, closing the door behind himself as Minghao leans in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Here to practice with me, hyung?” 

“Practice? No I’m definitely here to make out,” Soonyoung replies with a grin, only half joking. 

Minghao rolls his eyes and punches Soonyoung lightly on the shoulder. “Last time we made out in the practice room we almost got caught.”

“That doesn’t mean someone’s gonna walk in this time though!” Soonyoung protests with a pout, though he’s fighting a smile.

“Come on hyung, practice first, kisses later,” Minghao replies with a chuckle, sliding his hand into Soonyoung’s.

Minghao pulls him further into the room, their fingers laced firmly together, and Soonyoung lets himself take comfort in the idea that all birds return to their nests. 

Soonyoung’s the nest in this metaphor.

“Is it because your hair is a bird’s nest half the time?” Minghao teases when Soonyoung shares his thoughts, fingers brushing through Soonyoung’s dry locks.

It’s later, they’re back the dorm, and Soonyoung’s sitting cross-legged on his bed with Minghao curled up against his side. They’re definitely not alone, in a dorm for thirteen members there’s no such thing as alone, but the two of them are so often off in their own little bubble that everyone’s come to either accept it or ignore it.

“You don’t like my metaphor? I thought about it all day,” Soonyoung replies with a pout. 

Minghao chuckles in reply and pokes Soonyoung’s pout. “I didn’t say that, I like it a lot actually.”

“You do?”

“Mhmm,” Minghao nods, sliding his hand into Soonyoung’s and pressing in closer, their faces very close together. “I’m a bird and you’re my nest. It makes sense. You feel like home.”

_You feel like home._

Soonyoung’s cheeks go pink, his heart feels like it’s grown it’s own pair of wings, and he forgets that anyone else even exists in this place. He leans in, capturing Minghao’s lips with his own, kissing him softly, but with all of the love that’s overflowing in his chest.

Minghao is a bird, his bird, and Soonyoung is madly, completely in love with him.

“Yah! If you’re gonna kiss at least wait until I’m not here,” Mingyu complains from the other side of the room.

But the two lovebirds are far too preoccupied to notice anything but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my first Seventeen fic, I didn't expect it to be soonhao but these two have honestly taken over my life.  
> comments and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
